The invention relates to a process for closed-loop and open-loop control of the output of a burner, particularly a burner operated with exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine for the regeneration of a particle filter unit, as well as with a device for closed-loop and open-loop control of the output of such a burner.
If for the regeneration of a particle filter unit in the exhaust gas section of an internal combustion engine, particularly a diesel internal combustion engine, a burner is used which delivers the hot combustion gases to initiate the combustion of soot on the soot filter of the particle filter unit to be regenerated, it has turned out that, when operating such a burner with the exhaust gases in the exhaust gas section, widely varying amounts of exhaust gas with various temperatures go through it. For the initiation of the soot combustion on the filter to be regenerated, the burner not only must deliver hot combustion gases which are above a predetermined minimum temperature, but also are below a predetermined maximum temperature to prevent thermally overstressing the structural components connected to the burner, such as the soot filter in particular.